The Girl Who Loved Beyond
by KavukiBoi
Summary: There's a strange new girl at Whammy's House. What could this mean for Beyond Birthday? BBxOC, rated M for violence, blood, and lemon in later chapters. Read and review!
1. The Girl With the Notebook

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor the lyrics. I do own the character of Sen however. **_

_**Read and comment. No flamming. I hope you like!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That girl is so dangerous,<strong>_

_**That girl is so dangerous,**_

_**That girl is a bad girl**_

Numbers, dates. Words, names. They were everywhere. There was no rest from this bombardment of letters and numbers. Beyond Birthday had no rest. Death was at every corner, waiting to remind Beyond that He was never going to let him be.

'I will never be left alone.' Beyond thought, his body aching with despair. He watched the people walk by him. They didn't notice the young man crouched on the bench, his knees pulled up to his chest.

The bus to Whammy's House was late. Beyond was beginning to regret his decision to sneak out and go to the graveyard. 'Why did I go there anyway?' he wondered, knowing the answer. It was because Death didn't go where there was no one alive.

"This the 9:15 bus?" came a female voice. Beyond nodded without looking up at her. She sounded young, and he didn't feel like seeing if she had much longer.

A few moments passed in silence, Beyond acutely aware of the young woman's eyes on him. He was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable, so he looked over at her.

She was his age, give or take a year or two. Her black hair was cut short, her bangs hanging in her bright green eyes. Those eyes were abnormally green, they were almost glowing. They held his own red eyes in a trance.

The young woman smirked. "What's your name?" she asked. "They call me B." Beyond answered, his voice weak. He glanced up to see this girl's name, and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't see it. There was nothing floating above her head.

"Nice. The name's Sen." the girl replied. "So, where are you going?" "A place called Whammy's House." Beyond answered. He wasn't sure what it was about this girl that made him answer her questions honestly.

Sen grinned wide, showing her perfect white teeth. "So am I. I suppose B means that you're number two." Beyond scowled. He hated being reminded that he was second to anyone. "Don't worry. I'm letter X. You're higher up than me." Sen said in a placating tone.

Beyond seemed to calm a little at this. "My name is actually Beyond." he said softly. He wanted to be friends with this girl who didn't have Death's mark over her head. "Cool name. Is the bus normally this late?"

"Not usually." Beyond replied. "Just my luck." Sen grumbled. Beyond had to chuckle at her overly comical expression. This girl was strange, but amusing. She dressed in an odd manner in Beyond's opinion as well. Her all black attire, complete with heavy black boots, was a little too obvious for his taste.

"Why do you dress like that?" he asked. He just had to know why anyone would want to be noticed like that. Sen looked surprised. "Because I want to stand out. I refuse to be ignored."

'There's no way she could be ignored dressed like that.' Beyond thought. He just nodded, watching as Sen reached into a black backpack she had placed by her feet. She pulled out a black notebook with strange writing on the front of it.

"What is that?" Beyond asked, pointing to the writing. "That? That's Japanese katakana. I'm half-Japanese and half-Polish, so I can read it." Sen explained. "What does it say?" "It says Death Note." Sen answered, a weird expression on her face. Beyond reached over to trace the symbols, but Sen jerked the notebook away.

"Please don't. This book is important to me." she said, her voice stern. He thought this was odd, but then again most of the kids at Whammy's had strange quirks. Beyond said nothing as he watched her open the notebook to a page with more of the symbols. There were there vertical lines of these symbols.

"What do those symbols say?" he asked. Sen gave him an odd smile and replied, "That's a secret." Beyond didn't like this answer and decided that he would find someone at Whammy's to tell him. If the notebook said Death Note then Death was involved. Besides, Sen acted odd when it came to the notebook. He wanted to know.

At that moment, the late bus arrived. Sen closed the notebook and shoved it back into her backpack. "Finally!" she exclaimed. She looked at Beyond and smiled, this one normal. "Come on. Let's go. I'm ready to get on with my new life." she said. As the two climbed onto the bus, Beyond found this statement strange.

Most of the time when kids came to Whammy's it was because their families were dead. They were not usually happy to be at Whammy's, at least to begin with. This girl seemed like she couldn't be happier. 'I will find out about this girl.' Beyond vowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is the first chapter! More will be coming!<strong>

**Lyrics: Dangerous by Akon**


	2. The Girl Who Got Revenge

_**Same rules apply. I don't own Death Note or the lyrics, but I own Sen/Mayuri. I look forward to reading all of your reviews!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel irrational, so confrontational<strong>_

_**To tell the truth I am getting away with murder**_

Sen sat in her room at Whammy's, apparently staring at the wall. She had been lucky in getting a single room, most of the others were doubles. However, this didn't matter to her much. Her new life was starting. She was here in England, instead of back in Japan.

"I'll never go back there." she muttered to herself. She glanced at her backpack and stood. She slung it up on the bed and began to remove it's contents.

Most of her things had been seen to by the people in charge of Whammy's, but she had filled the backpack with things she couldn't bear to part with. She pulled out the notebook and set it on the bed side table that had been provided for her.

Sen also pulled out an old pink stuffed rabbit. She smiled and hugged it. She nestled it against her pillow and moved on to the next object, a photograph. It was a picture of an old Japanese woman and little girl, both of them smiling. The woman had her arms wrapped around the little girl's body. The little girl had her hair tied up in pigtails, which kept her hair out of her eyes. Her bright green eyes.

'Grandmother…' Sen sat the picture on her table facing the bed. The next object she removed from her backpack was a newspaper article. The story was about a Japanese woman and her lover jumping in front of a moving bus.

The picture that accompanied it was of the blood stained concrete where the bus had crushed the bodies. Sen couldn't help grin at the article. "Do you regret their deaths?" came a hollow voice from a dark corner.

Without looking up Sen replied, "Not at all. I couldn't be happier." The voice chuckled. "You can be such a cruel girl." "Not only me." Sen muttered quietly.

* * *

><p><em>The laughter from the living room woke Mayuri from her light sleep. She hadn't been sleeping very well lately. Not since the death of her grandmother.<em>

_She tip-toed to the doorway and peered into the living room, the light almost blinding her. Her mother, Sakiko, and her boyfriend, Kaito. They had an open bottle of sake on the table in front of them._

_It was very obvious the two were drunk. The two were all over each other, kissing and laughing. "I can't believe how easy it was to off the old bitch!" Kaito exclaimed. Sakiko just giggled and kissed him._

_Mayuri felt sick at her stomach. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? "When will we get the insurance money?" Kaito asked, holding Sakiko back. "Oh, within the week." she replied. "What're gonna do about the brat?" he asked, running his hand up Sakiko's thigh. "Don't worry baby." Sakiko replied. "She wont be a problem."_

_Mayuri walked silently back to her room, her heart pounding in her ears. She couldn't believe it. They had murdered her grandmother! 'Now they're wanting to get rid of me.' she thought, her stomach clenching. _

'_What am I going to do?' She was beginning to panic. She knew she had to get away or else she could be dead very soon. She looked at the clock and saw it was only midnight. She could walk out the front door right now and her mother wouldn't care. 'Why don't I?'_

_She tore off her pajamas, walking quickly to her closet. She threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, grabbing her shoes as well. She pulled them on, then began to gather a few of her things. She threw in her stuffed rabbit, Usa, a photograph of her with her grandmother, and all the money she had._

_The last thing Mayuri grabbed was her bus pass. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she just had to get away. She walked past her mother on her way to the door. "Where are you going?" she demanded. "Out." Mayuri replied, walking out the door._

_It was raining, and Mayuri wished she had brought an umbrella. However, it was too late to go back now. Mayuri walked down the block until she reached the bus stop. There it was dry under the over hang. Mayuri sat her things down, plopping on the seat beside them. _

_With the rain on her face, it was hard to tell that Mayuri was crying. She couldn't help it though. She felt angry and helpless. 'I can't do anything! They're going to get away with this!' Mayuri had never liked her mother, but now she hated her. Sakiko had taken away the only person Mayuri had ever cared about. "I wish she would die too." she said between clenched teeth._

_A smack caused Mayuri to jerk up. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone. She returned her gaze to the sidewalk, and noticed a notebook on the ground in front of her. "Death Note?" she muttered, reading the writing on the cover of the notebook. She picked it up, leafing through the empty pages._

"_Do you want revenge?" Mayuri jumped and the deep voice and looked up. A large, jewel encrusted skeleton creature. Oddly enough, Mayuri didn't feel afraid. "What are you?" she asked, curious. _

_The creature laughed. "I am a shinigami. I am called Justin the Jewel Skeleton." he answered. "How am I to get revenge?" Mayuri asked, getting straight to the point. Justin grinned. "All you have to do is write a person's name in that notebook. If you do not give any specifications, then that person will die of a heart attack in 40 seconds." the shinigami explained._

"_Specifications? Do you mean I can make them die anyway I want?" Mayuri asked, enthralled by the shinigami and the notebook. "As long if that person is capable of doing what you want." Justin replied. "Are you going to use it Mayuri? If not I will take it back." "No!" Mayuri snapped. She looked up at the death god and grinned cruelly. "And call me Sen."_

* * *

><p>Looking over in the corner, Sen saw her shinigami leaning against the wall. "Justin, will you do me a favor?" she asked. "Depends." he replied. "What do I have to do?" "Check on that boy, Beyond. I couldn't see his name and I want to see if he was just playing dumb about the Death Note."<p>

"You owe me for this one." Justin answered, flexing his gold wings. Sen grinned and said, "Alright. I'll get you something nice to eat, hmm?" "It better be those salt and vinegar potato chips." Justin replied, flying off through the wall.

She laughed and fell back on her bed. She was happy. She had gotten revenge for her grandmother. Even though she would disappear after death. "It was worth it." Sen murmured. She glanced over at the Death Note laying on the night table. "What do I do with you?" she asked it.

"Use it." Sen answered herself. She grabbed it and felt excited. The only problem was how would she use it? "How ever I want!" she cried, laughing like mad. She felt free at last. "Now, all I need is to figure out that Beyond."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's chapter 2. This is a little different than the first chapter. Tell me what you all think! <strong>

**Lyrics: Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach**


	3. The Girl Who Stole His Heart

_**Disclaimer: The same thing as I said in the last two chapters. Read and review.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No I won't hesitate no more, no more<strong>_

_**This is our fate, I'm yours**_

Beyond didn't quite know what to do. He wasn't the most social student at Whammy's, and he couldn't find anyone willing to help him get a look a Sen's records. He was beginning to get very annoyed.

"Hello, B!" Beyond looked up to see A sitting down across from him. 'Oh great.' he thought. 'Just what I need.' Beyond wasn't too fond of the young man sitting across from him. The only young man higher than Beyond in rank. The same young man who everyone said was destined to become the next L.

"Have you talked to the new girl?" A asked, in an abnormally chirpy voice. Beyond nodded and glanced over to where Sen was sitting. She was alone, and dressed very differently from when Beyond first saw her. She was wearing an oversized pink t-shirt, shorts, and no shoes.

'What is with that girl?' he couldn't help but wonder. "I'm going to go sit with her." A stated abruptly. Beyond simply watched and the auburn-haired young man sat down beside the girl with the raven hair.

Strangely, Beyond wasn't happy about this. He didn't want A anywhere near the girl. She was his mystery and his alone. He decided to go over there, only because he wanted to know more about Sen, he told himself.

Beyond sat down on her other side, listening patiently when she asked, "So what's your name, A?" "It's Axis." he replied, leaning on one hand. "What part of Japan did you come from?" Beyond cut in, startling Sen who hadn't noticed him sit down. "I'm from Nagoya." she answered. She sounded suspicious of Beyond asking.

'That's fine,' Beyond thought, 'I'm suspicious of you too.' He cast a quick glance over her head. Still no numbers. 'Maybe it went away.' Beyond glanced hopefully at A, and was disappointed to see his name and lifespan, clear as day. 'Why is she so different!'

It was eating at him, this not knowing. "I guess I should back to my room. My classes start in the morning." Sen said, getting to her feet. Beyond noticed how delicate and small they were. 'Strange for me to notice something like that.' "It was nice meeting you, Axis. And nice to see you again, Beyond." Sen waved at the two boys and sauntered down the hallway.

"Did you look Justin?" Sen asked, once out of earshot of anyone nearby. She stared straight ahead, resisting the urge to grab the shinigami and shake him.

"Yes, I did. And he has no shinigami." Justin replied. "What?" Sen exclaimed, confused as to why see couldn't see Beyond's name or lifespan.

"I'm just as confused as you are. I don't understand how he has the shinigami eyes without giving up his lifespan." retorted the shinigami. "Is that even possible?" Sen questioned. "Apparently so." Justin said thoughtfully.

It was midnight, and Beyond was still thinking about Sen. He just couldn't help it. She was different, untouched by Death. She was alive, in the truest sense.

Getting out of bed, Beyond walked over to his mirror. He was there, with no floating numbers or letters. Death hadn't touched him either. "And what makes me so special?" he wondered out loud. One way or another, he was going to find out.

Careful not wake A, his roommate against all protests, Beyond slipped out of him room, closing the door silently behind him. It was going to be difficult to reach Sen's room. The girls room's were all on the two highest floors of the west wing, and his own was on the bottom floor of the east wing.

Beyond shrugged, and began to tiptoe silently down the hall. He stayed hidden in the shadows, very aware that Roger patrolled the House at night. He was also well aware of the punishment he would receive in he was caught. Especially if he was caught in the girls' wing.

Only pausing once to recall the room number, Beyond reached Sen's room without incident. He gently turned the doorknob, sighing when it became apparent it was locked. Beyond reached into his pocket and pulled out a nail file. He couldn't help but smirk and the door popped open. 'Roger really should get better locks.'

Sen's room was dark, which was good for Beyond. He closed the door behind, surprised at how black it was without the dim light from the hall. He stepped carefully, trying not to make any noise. He didn't want to wake the sleeping lump lying in the lone bed.

Stifling a yelp as he hit his toe, Beyond realized he had reached the night table. Still unable to see very well, all he could see on the table were two rectangular shapes, one upright, the other laying flat. 'That must be that weird notebook.' he thought.

At that moment, Beyond was blinded. The lights were turned on suddenly, causing him to grip his eyes in pain. 'Great, Roger saw me.' he thought with dread. He was surprised to hear Sen's voice asking, "What in the hell are you doing in here?"

Beyond's eyes slowly adjusted, focusing on a very angry looking Sen leaning against the door. "Well?" she demanded. "I can't see your name." Beyond replied quietly. He was bracing himself for a barrage of questions, then an accusation of trying to climb into her bed.

"I figured. I can't see yours either." Sen replied. Beyond was caught off guard by this answer. He didn't know anyone else had the ability to see those things. "You can see them?" he asked, even though he knew that the question was redundant. "Yep." Sen replied, sitting back on her bed. "I even know how and why I can. But I don't know that about you."

"I don't either. I've always been able to." Beyond confessed. "How can you?" Sen glared at him for a long moment, making him want to flee the room. "You see my Death Note there on the night table? Pick it up." she said at last. Beyond did looking at it in his hands. It seemed like any ordinary notebook.

"Now, look at me." Beyond looked up at Sen and dropped the notebook, on the verge of screaming. A large, jewel-encrusted skeleton was looming over her. It's body looked like it was made of gold, it's eyes made of rubies. The most off-putting aspect of the scene, however, was that the skeleton creature was eating fistfuls of potato chips.

"Beyond, meet Justin." Sen said calmly. Beyond stared at this creature called Justin. "What is he?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Justin is a shinigami, or death god. He gave me that Death Note, and in exchange for half my lifespan, the eyes of a shinigami." Sen explained.

Beyond was quiet for a long while, making Sen worry she was going to have to kill him. "So, I have shinigami eyes? How?" he asked. "Don't know." Justin answered, "All I can guess is one of dumber shinigami accidentally gave them to you." Beyond looked at Justin as if he were surprised he could talk.

"Any more questions?" Sen asked. Beyond shook his head and she stood. She walked towards him, backing him up against the wall. She brought her face close to his, locking her bright green eyes onto Beyond's dark red ones.

"I expect you to keep this quiet. If you tell anyone, you will not make it to your next birthday. I am not going to let you tell anyone." Sen said, her voice low and dangerous. Beyond nodded, noticing she smelled like green tea. He didn't know if it was a natural smell or some shower product, but it was arousing.

He felt himself harden, and hoped that Sen didn't notice. He wasn't that lucky, however. Sen gave Beyond an odd look. "Maybe you just wanted in my pants." She said this jokingly, but Beyond blushed. "No." Sen said, pushing away. "I don't know you at all, and you don't know me." "No I don't." Beyond agreed. "But I want to." "Why?" Sen demanded, suspicious again.

"Because, you don't have any numbers." Beyond replied, exiting the room. He ran back to his own room, not actually caring if Roger caught him now. He felt a strange tingle in his chest. He could still smell Sen's green tea scent, even when he pressed his face into his pillow. 'I want her.' he thought, drifting of to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's chapter 3. I hope you guys like this one. Beyond is a little different than you might be used to, but it's building up to him as we all know him.<strong>


	4. The Girl Who Said Forever

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or the characters in the series. I only own the character of Sen. Read and review! **_

_**Warning: This chapter contains smut. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll stay by your side Forever<strong>_

_**I'll never stray Never, Ever**_

It had been at least two weeks since Sen had revealed the Death Note to Beyond Birthday. Two weeks and she had not let him out of her sight. She sat with him at lunch, next to him in the classes they shared, and even followed him during their breaks.

She was worried that he was going to tell someone her secret, and she was going to have to kill him. She didn't have a problem with killing, but she liked Beyond. He was special to her.

Sen liked to talk with him. He was interesting, determined to be better than A. Determined to be better than L even. This was something Sen couldn't understand. She didn't see the point in aiming to be better than anyone.

"Why do you want to be better than A and L?" she asked one day. It was a warm day, perfect for sitting under a tree. "Because," he replied, "I don't want to be known as second best. I don't want to be L's copy. I want to surpass him. Then I won't be a copy any more." "Then why don't you just be Beyond?" Beyond just shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

'I don't understand.' Sen thought to herself, lying in her bed. The Death Note was beside her open to the page where the names were written. There were still only two names recorded in the notebook.

Pulling out a pen, Sen added a third. "I think it's time I need to use you again." she muttered to herself. Glancing up at the clock, Sen realized that Beyond would be arriving soon. Ever since that first night, he had been sneaking into her room every night.

She didn't mind that much. She was beginning to enjoy his company. Beyond had somehow managed to open her up, cracking her hard exterior to reveal her soft, vulnerable inside.

Sliding the Death Note under her mattress, Sen relaxed on her bed waiting for the door to quietly creak open. Upon hearing it, she opened her eyes to see Beyond slip through the opening. His black hair was messy, his clothes rumpled like he had just crawled out of bed.

'He probably did.' Sen thought, noticing his pajamas consisted of just his boxers. Black and red stripped boxers. She jerked her head to the side when she finally realized he was half naked. "You could have at least put some more clothes on." Sen growled.

Beyond chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't want to wake up A." he replied, laying next to Sen on the bed. She couldn't help but stiffen at his closeness. She wasn't used to people touching her, let alone a young man touching her in such a manner. "Are you nervous?" Beyond asked, his voice playful.

Sen scowled and turned her face to look up into his. He was grinned widely. "No, I'm not." she answered defiantly. There was no way she was going to let him rile her up. "Then you won't mind if I do this." Beyond draped his arm across her side, pulling her closer so that her head rested under his chin.

Beyond was continually amazed at how small she was. Sen reminded him of a little porcelain doll. She was just that tiny and fragile.

'He smells like strawberries' Sen thought, her cheek pressed against his bare chest. A part of her wanted to know if tasted like strawberries too. She blushed, and was immensely thankful he couldn't see her.

"I love you." Beyond sighed, burying his face in Sen's green tea scented hair. Sen was shocked, her stomach tying in a knot. "Why?" she whispered. "I don't need a reason to love you." Beyond replied. Sen felt her body relax into his. No one had told her that in years.

It was so good to know she had someone to lover her as much as she loved them. She wasn't alone anymore. "I love you too." Sen replied. "Now close your eyes." Beyond did as she commanded, feeling her little doll's hands on either side of his face.

Her lips pressed against his, softly, frightened. Beyond opened his mouth against hers, giving her permission to go further. Sen tentatively slipped her tongue into his mouth, reaching to meet his.

The kiss was a wonderful mix of green tea and strawberry. A soft gentle thing that was in no hurry. Sen gladly submitted to Beyond's gentle will, letting him slide on top of her.

"I promise I won't hurt you." he whispered into her ear as he slid his hand up her shirt. Sen nodded, her skin heating up wherever Beyond's hands touched. She gasped pitifully when he gently grasped her right breast. They were small, but round and soft.

Beyond pushed her shirt up to her chin, revealing her bare torso to the cool air. She shivered, wishing it were warmer in the room. Beyond bent down and took her perky nipple into his mouth, hoping he was doing something right.

He got his answer when he heard Sen's breathy mew. He felt his manhood twitch at the sound. Beyond was already painfully hard, and that noise made him ache even more.

Sen gently pushed on his shoulder, moving him aside. She quickly went to turn the heat up, pulling her shirt and shorts off before she sat back on the bed. She grinned nervously and shrugged at the inquisitive look Beyond gave her.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Beyond pulled her into his body, holding her against him. Sen pulled away and pushed him back on the bed. She straddled his hips, placing her hands on his chest. She ran her hand over the lean muscles, surprised at the hardness of Beyond's body. He sighed, bringing his hands up to her small breasts. Beyond didn't care that they were small. He loved them anyway.

Sighing, Sen ran her hands down Beyond's stomach, petting the soft black hairs that disappeared into his waistband. She was pleased to see how aroused he had become, the head of his manhood sticking out of the flaps of his boxers.

Blushing, Sen tugged them down past his ankles, tossing them to the floor. Beyond's erection was pressed flush against his stomach, leaking a clear fluid. Sen gently wrapped her fingers around it's massive girth. She was unable to wrap her hand around it completely.

Grunting, Beyond bucked his hips. He wasn't used to being touched there by anyone but himself. Sen moved her hand slowly, running her fingers over the dripping head. She brought her hand up to her mouth, licking the fluid off her fingers. Beyond groaned at the sight, his erection throbbing painfully.

Beyond moved quickly, pushing Sen back and moving between her hips. "This will hurt and first." "I know." Beyond thrust gently, trying to cause as little pain as possible. Sen gasped as she felt the head enter her, stretching and tearing her womanhood. She braced against the pain as he thrust he rest of the way inside.

It hurt, not nearly as bad as other girls said it did, but enough to make her eyes brim with tears. Beyond saw her teary eyes and kissed them, waiting for her to adjust before moving. It was torture, feeling her muscles flex around him, adjusting to his size. After what seemed like hours, Sen nodded for him to move.

Oh, it was amazing. She was tight and warm, moving her hips in time with his. Sen enjoyed it too, after getting used to Beyond's large manhood. She liked the size, it filled her up, causing pleasurable friction.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to go faster. Beyond happily complied, thrusting faster and deeper. Sen yelped, feeling him hit a special spot. Beyond smirked and hit the spot over again, gaining the same reaction.

After a few more thrusts like those, Sen couldn't hold back any longer. She whispered Beyond's name and tumbled over the edge. Feeling her tighten around him like that and hearing his name being said like that, Beyond followed soon after.

The two laid there for a moment, their muscles like warm honey. Sen opened her eyes when she felt Beyond pull out. She felt empty now, a sad feeling. Beyond kissed her lips and sat up, grabbing his boxers. He wiped off the little bit of blood that had resulted from sex.

"Beyond." Sen said, pulling her clothes back on. He turned to her, watching as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. "I want you to call me Mayuri." Beyond smiled gently and nodded, laying back on her bed.

"You're not going back to your room?" Sen asked, curling up against him. "No. Let's skip class tomorrow too. I want to spend all day with you." Beyond replied, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Sounds good to me." Sen replied with a yawn.

"Hey!" Sen and Beyond looked of to see Justin standing in the corner. "Next time you two want to do that, make sure I'm not here." Beyond laughed while Sen threw a bottle of water at the shinigami. Nuzzling his face against hers, Beyond said, "Promise you'll never leave me." "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is done! Mildly smutty, I wanted to show more love than sex. There may be a more smutty chapter later on. Or there may not be. You'll just have to read to find out ;]<strong>

**Lyrics: Yuya Matsushita - Trust Me**


	5. The Girl With a Secret

_****_**Same thing. I only own Sen. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can feel it coming in the air tonight oh Lord<strong>_

_**And I've been waiting fro this moment all my life oh Lord**_

Perfection. That was the only word able to describe how things had been going since Beyond had entered her room that night. They were closer than ever, constantly near the other. Beyond even snuck into Sen's room and spent the night on more than one occasion.

Sen was happier than she could ever remember being. Beyond made her feel loved, made her feel that she was worth something. He made the urges to use the notebook go away.

But not for very long. Sen could feel the urge increase every day. She would sometimes find herself holding a pen to one of the pages. "Justin, what do you think is happening?" she asked the shinigami. Sen wasn't concerned about these urges, just curious. She was curious about this hold the notebook had over her.

"You probably just have some subconscious desire to kill." Justin replied. "Humans all have this nature, most people just suppress it better." Sen nodded at this and grabbed the Death Note. "I don't intend on suppressing my nature."

The pen floated smoothly over the page as she wrote name after name. These people were random strangers she had met on the street and meant nothing to her. In fact, a part of her enjoyed the thought that these people were going to die. It made her feel powerful, unstoppable.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" Justin asked. He didn't really care, but his interest was peaked. "Nothing for now. I have no ulterior motives. Except for this one." Sen replied. The shinigami looked down at the name she pointed at and grinned. "You are a very cruel girl, aren't you."

Whammy's House was in an uproar. The students were dismissed from classes. L himself had even been called in! The death of A was the topic of every discussion that day. His suicide had been discovered by Beyond that morning.

His suicide letter said that he couldn't take the pressure of being the second L, so he had decided to end his life. Beyond was surprised by this. It meant that he was now the most intelligent student at Whammy's. He was the next L.

"I don't see why everyone has to assemble to meet L." Sen said, tapping her bare foot on the wood floor. Beyond stood next to her, anxiously awaiting L's appearance. "Because L is the greatest detective in the world. Everyone here wants to be L." he replied. "Not everyone." Sen muttered under her breath, turning towards the door.

The man who walked into the cafeteria was tall, pale, and stooped over. His dark eyes had dark rings around them, his black hair was disheveled. He walked up to the front of the room, his feet bare. '_That's_ L?' Sen thought, unimpressed.

"Hello everyone. I am L." The man said. "I'm here because one of your fellow students has committed suicide. I know this is a sensitive time, but we must be practical." His dark eyes scanned the crowd. "The next in line to be L has to be chosen. And the obvious choice is B."

L paused before continuing. "And he is the next L." Sen could practically feel the happiness radiating from the young man beside her. She was glad that his dream was finally being realized. However, she was jealous too. She hated how Beyond looked at L with such pure adoration.

'I hate feeling this way.' she thought. Sen knew Beyond loved her. 'But I want to be the only one he looks at that way.' "I want B to come with me and we'll discuss this turn of events privately." L said, interrupting her thoughts. Beyond nodded and followed him into the hallway.

Sen sat on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. She was in an emotional turmoil. She hadn't seen Beyond since L had taken him away. She knew she was happy for him, but she wanted him back. 'I never should have written A's name in the notebook.' Sen though bitterly.

"So, are you going to tell him that you helped him out?" Justin asked with a chuckle. "No. And don't you tell him either. I don't want him to know that I killed A." Sen replied, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. "Where are you going?" Justin inquired. Sen grinned devilishly. "To find L."

The hunt for L was a long one. Sen had even seen Beyond heading to his new room, meaning that L was probably alone by now. She passed by the cafeteria, spying the man called Watari leaving with a cart full of cakes and sweets. Instinct told her to follow the man, so he tip-toed behind him.

He stopped at a room that was rarely used at Whammy's and took the cart inside. Sen waited for a moment until Watari left and quietly approached the door. She was surprised to find it unlocked, almost as surprised as L was to see her.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked. "I wanted to talk to you." Sen replied, closing the door behind her. "What did you discuss with B?" she demanded. "That's something I can't tell you." L replied, picking up a small cake and popping it into his mouth. Sen walked over to the cart and took a cake for herself.

She watched L's expression carefully, annoyed when he was seemingly unfazed. She grabbed another cake and smashed it into L's face. Sen was satisfied with the shocked look she received. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

"I wanted a reaction from you. I hate that blank expression of yours." Sen replied. "Well, there are other ways to do that besides wasting cake." L retorted. Sen scowled and grabbed the front of L's shirt. She pulled him close and said, "Don't fuck with me. That's not something you really want to do." L just blinked at her.

Sen pushed him away from her. "I can't understand why Beyond would want to be anything like you." she growled. She walked out the door, not bothering to look and see if L was angry or not. She was already angry enough for three people.

She stomped into her room and slammed the door. "So, how did it go?" Justin asked, crunching on his endless supply of potato chips. "Horribly. L didn't tell me anything. It was useless to talk to him." Sen replied. She flopped down on her bed. 'Don't worry.' she thought. 'Everything will be fine tomorrow.'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is here at last. Hope you liked it. The big climax is coming up so stay tunned!<strong>

**Lyrics: In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins**


	6. The Very Cruel Girl

_**Take the memories that are haunting me**_

_**Of a paper man cut into shreds**_

_**By his own pair of scissors**_

_**He'll never forgive her…He'll never forgive her…**_

* * *

><p>Tapping her fingers, Sen waited impatiently as Roger droned on about the many award-winning qualities of A's personality. She had never really liked funerals. The dead bodies weren't an issue, however, the tears and remembrances irritated her to the point of nausea.<p>

The entire student body was in attendance, all dressed in black, which for Sen was nothing out of the ordinary. Beyond stood beside her, understandably upset that the boy he had roomed with for six years was now lying in a silk-lined wooden box.

Sen snaked her arm around his waist and pulled him close to her. Beyond just fell into, limp as a wet noodle. She was beginning to feel bad for killing A. Beyond was listless, and depressed. Except for when he was with L.

Beyond practically glowed around L. He looked at L as if he were the only other human being on the face of the planet. And Sen did not like it one bit. She resented the looks L got from Beyond. And L didn't even notice! He never seemed to see just how much his apprentice adored him.

Sen breathed a sigh of relief as the funeral finally let out. She tugged on Beyond's hand and said, "Let's go up to my room. I have some jam for you. I thought it would make you feel better." Beyond shook his head. "L is only going to be here until eight tonight. I'm supposed to meet with him until he leaves." Sen hated that she was getting blown off, but since L wasn't going to be at Whammy's for more than twelve more hours, she supposed she would live.

"Ok. Maybe we could hang out after?" "Maybe."

Later that night, Sen lay on her bed. Alone. She was fuming and wanted to hit something. Repeatedly. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you're angry." Justin said through a mouthful of potato chips. Sen gave him a look that would've frightened him if he weren't an immortal death god.

"Do me a favor Justin." Sen said, her voice tight and strained. "Go see what it is Beyond thinks is more important that being with me." Justin chuckled and faded into the wall, leaving Sen with her very violent thoughts.

A few minutes later, Justin returned, a very amused look on his face. Sen raised an eyebrow, curious more than anything. "What did you find?" Justin laughed and replied, "Something I never expected. Your darling boyfriend is practicing his makeup skills."

A confused and angry look crossed Sen's face. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Justin laughed again. " He's applying makeup trying to look like that L guy." he said. Sen's jaw dropped. So many emotions flew through her that she couldn't process all of them. "You had better not be joking." she said in a squeaky voice. Justin grinned. "Oh I assure you, this is no joke."

Sen swung her legs over the side of her bed and thrust them into her knee-high black combat boots. She laced them up faster than Justin thought was possible and threw open her door, with complete disregard for the fact that it was hours past curfew.

Stomping down the empty hall, her footsteps rang out in loud echoes, sure to wake any sleeping body within a ten foot radius. Sen frankly couldn't care less. Her rage had taken over and she was all in favor of what in wanted to do.

When she reached Beyond's door, she lifted one heavily booted foot and kicked it. Luckily, Beyond had yet to be assigned a new roommate or else two startled young men would've had to face her wrath.

Beyond was surprised to see the enraged young woman now standing in his doorway. He was in the middle of altering his appearance to mimic that of L's. "What are you doing?" Sen growled. "If I'm going to be L then I need to look like him too." Beyond replied. Sen's scowled deepened. "You decided to blow me off for this bullshit?" "I didn't blow you off! I didn't even say I was coming to see you! I have to train even more if I'm going to become L!" Beyond retorted.

"You will never be L!" Sen screamed. Beyond was shocked into silence. All he could do was listen as Sen continued her tirade. "You will never be anything but a copy! You will never be the same as L! You are not L! You are Beyond and you will never be anything other than that!" Sen was panting when she was done.

A large crowd had now gathered outside of Beyond's room and were watching intently. Sen just looked at Beyond, spun on her heel and marched past the crowd of students and faculty. "Where do you think you're going young lady?!" Roger demanded. "Anywhere but here." Sen replied, now hoarse.

Sen pushed her door open and gathered her things into her back pack. She grabbed the Death Note and tore out the strip of paper with A's name on it. "Leaving that for B?" Justin asked, following Sen out of her room and down the stairs of Whammy's. She nodded.

It was raining outside. Just like it was when she left home. "It seems like the rain follows you." Justin said pleasantly. "You were right about one thing Justin." Sen said, her short black hair soaked with rain. "What?" "I am a very cruel girl." she replied, looking straight ahead into the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the climax has finally been reached. Just one more chapter to go my dears. Thank you all so much for staying with me this long!<strong>

**Song: Forever by Papa Roach**


	7. Epilogue

Los Angeles Maximum Security Prison. A young woman waited impatiently for the guards to bring the prisoner she came to meet. She tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and smiled as the prisoner sat down across from her.

"Well hello Beyond. Long time no see." she said cheerfully. "I agree Sen. You've changed." Sen grinned. "Not by much, though. I saw what you did on the news. I'm surprised you did something like that." she said.

"After your little outburst at Whammy's that night, I had a little change of heart." Beyond said bitterly. Sen looked down at the table. "I'm sorry Beyond. I don't expect you to forgive me." she said quietly. "I don't know what you may have been thinking that night, but I never stopped loving you. I still haven't." Beyond said softly.

Sen looked up at him. "Neither have I." Beyond smiled at her and placed his hand over hers. He was still amazed at how small she was.

A siren began blasting over head. "What's going on?" Sen yelled over the noise. Guards began to run to the cells. "I don't know!" Beyond replied. Sen grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, glad the guards were distracted. Maybe she could use her newfound connections to get him released. They could finally be together.

Beyond stiffened in her arms and began to slump towards the ground. He clutched at his chest. "Beyond! What's happening?! BEYOND!" Sen screamed, loud enough for a nearby guard to hear. "He's having a heart attack! A lot of other inmates are as well! It's the work of Kira! The guard replied.

Sen had heard of Kira, this new mass murdered that had the world in a choke hold. He was killing off criminals worldwide. Beyond lowly closed his eyes, Sen fully aware there was nothing to be done. "I always loved you." she murmured.

She stood, clam amongst the chaos. Sen knew what she had to do, even thought the idea made her sick. She turned and walked into the bright California sunshine. "Justin, get ready. We're going on a trip." "Where to?" the shinigami asked, his usual treat in his hand. "Japan. We're going to pay a special someone a surprise visit."


End file.
